


Say You Were Made To Be Mine

by kikoulol340



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Altean Lance (Voltron), Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, And Then Some, Angst with a Happy Ending, Fantastic Racism, Fluff, Galra Keith (Voltron), Inspired by The Greatest Showman (2017), Light Angst, M/M, Mutual Pining, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-22
Updated: 2018-03-04
Packaged: 2019-03-21 06:48:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13735410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kikoulol340/pseuds/kikoulol340
Summary: You know I want youIt's not a secret I try to hideBut I can't have you* * *In the middle of a war between species, Lance never thought he'd find someone like Keith. Though, in cases such as theirs, it truly is them against the world.





	1. I Can't Have You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this is a songfic of _Rewrite the Stars_ from the new movie _The Greatest Showman_.
> 
> the story features some fantastic racism, meaning that there is discrimination between the species of this universe. it doesn't mean that racism is fantastic. because it's not. it fucking sucks.
> 
> there is also some swearing, so read at your own risk.
> 
> enjoy :)

Lance is a hopeless romantic. This much is common knowledge to all those who've ever encountered him.

He wants everything that comes with being involved with someone; the praises, the small touches, the shower of gifts, the soft smiles when they're in public. He would even tolerate the odd fights here and there, so long as they never became physical or emotionally scarring. The thought of falling asleep next to someone made his heart sing with joy, imagining nimble fingers running through his hair and a soothing voice lulling him to sleep whenever he got homesick. As cringe-worthy it may sound, the prospect of spending his days with one person made butterflies erupt in his stomach, a dopey smile forming on his face that made anyone around him roll their eyes in exasperated fondness.

Allura often made fun of him, though he'd only ever retaliate with childish antics.

Though, when in the middle of a war with the Galra Race, the Altean found little to no time to pursue a new relationship. So imagine his surprise when one of the prettiest Galra Lance had ever laid his eyes on walked into the castle ship, seeking refuge and claiming to have a felt a pull towards the ship. Imagine his (and Allura's) surprise when finding out that this supposed enemy of theirs just so happened to be the new Paladin for the Red Lion, the robot having been previously flown by their father, King Alfor. He was the cutest thing ever, with his fluffy ears and glowing eyes. He packed a large personality for such a small frame, the crease in his brows and the frown on his bow-shaped lips conveying his hot-headed nature.

Keith, on the other hand, had never been one for romance and feelings beyond platonic relationships. The idea of commitment, of devoting himself to someone who could leave with a snap of their fingers, in short, terrified him. Best to stay away and not miss something you never had, amiright? These fears of abandonment, inevitably, transmitted into the rest of his life, affecting his relationships with friends and extended family, both eventually drifting away before he could get close.

Hence his suspicion with these Paladins who seemed to want nothing more than to bond and get closer to him. They wanted to form a “real team”, according to the numerous pep talks he’d had with Shiro, Paladin of the Black Lion and default leader of their team. Being given a giant robot lion, which was supposedly bonded to him, also freaked him out a little. What if he decided he wanted to leave? Would it hurt him? Would it hurt his lion?

No, not _his_ lion. _The_ lion. Can't get attached. _Don't get attached_.

And then, there was the matter of the pretty Altean. Lance, Paladin of the Blue Lion and brother of the heir to the Altean throne, was a nuisance. Obnoxious, loud, always cracking jokes and horrendously gorgeous. Oh, how it would be easier for Keith to dislike him had he been hideous, though he knew he was fucked when the prince greeted him at the entrance of the castle ship, all smiles, and warmth. With the cute, blue markings under his eyes and the small curl of his silver hair, the Galra fell head over heels for lance and was dead-set on winning him over despite his fears and issues. Suddenly, the idea of, potentially, ending up heartbroken and shattered over this boy didn’t seem so horrible anymore. He wanted it all; the late night conversations, the inside jokes, the feeling of Lance's arms around him, the roughness of his hands in his own furry ones.

These newfound wants, however, may be slightly problematic due to the dislike that Allura seemed to hold for Keith, due to his heritage. Which is understandable. But also racist. And it would be quite scandalous, an affair between an Altean royal and a Galra. No one would accept a relationship between the two.

(Except maybe Shiro.)

 

* * *

 

_You know I want you_

_It's not a secret I try to hide_

 

Months into the formation of Voltron, Lance could no longer deny his blossoming feelings for Keith. When they weren't training, the Altean would linger close to Keith, making flirtatious comments, winking and placing light touches anywhere he could reach. The two exchanged small smiles when in public, their hands curled around each other's hipbones, but not too low. Never in public. Never in front of the team.

Their kisses and soft touches were for closed doors, Keith's hands combing through Lance's hair in the privacy of the latter's room, "I wish we could be like this in public."

"You know we can't," Keith would always scoff, placing a soft kiss on the crown of his lover's head.

 

_I know you want me_

_So don't keep saying our hands are tied_

 

"Allura wouldn't mind as much as you think she would. She's stubborn, yes, but she can make exceptions for her little brother."

"I can't risk it. I can't lose you and the team, sugar."

Lance would only huff at the Galra, shooting him a venomless glare. If only his dumb, fluffy boyfriend could understand. Lance knew Allura, knew his sister would begrudgingly tolerate them, so long as Lance was happy. And if Keith hurt him, Lord knew Lance wouldn't need his sister to deal with the Red Paladin.

 

_You claim it’s not in the cards_

_And fate is pulling you miles away_

_And out of reach from me_

 

With the discovery of the Blade of Marmora, Keith found himself more comfortable around his own than with the team, training more with the Blade and dedicating more hours to his missions with the rebel group. Lance could feel his boyfriend pulling away and started spending his days with a constant feeling of sadness growing in his chest. He would still steal a couple of hours with the ravenette when neither were consumed by their duties, but their time together diminished as Keith continuously invested himself with the Blade.

“Maybe it’s for the best. You won’t risk your position in court if we’re not together.”

 

_But you’re here in my heart_

_So who can stop me if I decide_

_That you’re my destiny?_

 

“I don’t give a shit about the court, Keith,” Lance would retort, looking down at the Galra and pulling his face into his tan hands, “I love you.”

The heartbroken look in Keith’s eyes told all, though he didn’t protest when the Altean pulled him into his arms. A lazy smile tugged at his lips, peppering his boyfriend’s face with kisses, the ravenette squirming and giggling, his fluffy ears twitching at the amount of affection being displayed. They drooped slightly when the kisses subsided, though his yellow eyes shone with happiness as he smiled dopily at his lover.

 

_What if we rewrite the stars?_

_Say you were made to be mine_

_Nothing could keep us apart_

_You'd be the one I was meant to find_

 

The duo was sat on the bridge, a blanket pulled over their forms and their heads resting against one another, the only sound between them being their breathing. At such a late hour, neither of them feared being caught by their teammates and relished in each other company, being able to be themselves somewhere that wasn’t their bedrooms. Keith pulled himself closer to Lance, tucking his head the tanner boy’s chin and nuzzling the long expanse of his neck, inhaling deeply.

“I can make this better. I can make them understand us," breathed Lance, seemingly talking to himself.

Though, despite his lover’s current disassociation from his surroundings, Keith took it upon himself to pipe in, “You can try. But I wouldn’t hold my breath if I were you.”

 

_It’s up to you, and it’s up to me_

_No one can say what we get to be_

_So why don’t we rewrite the stars_

 

“Allura is more pliable. Don’t worry about the court, they’re all a bunch of fucks that the Galra will probably wipe out.”

Keith couldn’t help but laugh at that, shaking his head at his boyfriend’s bluntness.

 

“ _Maybe the world could be ours_ ,” hummed Lance, nosing the shorter boy’s hair.

“ _Tonight_. Just tonight.”

 

The two ended up falling asleep out on the bridge, curled against one another. If anyone from the team found them the next morning, no one spoke of it at the breakfast table. (Though the fact that the two woke up curled together on Lance’s bed made it clear that someone _did_ find them that night.)

 

* * *

 

_You think it’s easy_

_You think I don’t want to run to you_

 

Keith couldn’t help the huff that slipped past his lips when Lance made _that_ face again. The one that looked like a kicked, the one he made whenever Keith refused to go public with him. How couldn’t this boy understand? Sure, Allura may be a little more lenient with him, but that didn’t change the fact that he was Galra and no one would accept them, not even Allura, not even if Lance is her little brother.

What Lance didn’t seem to understand was that Keith wanted him just as much, wanted to be able to hold his when walking around or kiss him after kicking some Galra ass. His boyfriend simply seemed to thick to comprehend this though, and the idea of Lance thinking Keith didn’t love him back broke the Galra rebel’s heart.

 

_But there are mountains_

_And there are doors that we can’t walk through_

 

"I'm going to talk to Allura.”

“You’re going to what?”

Lance squinted his eyes at the fluffy boy laying next to him, pursing his lips in what looked like slight disapproval. Holy shit was he gorgeous, but Keith did not like that look on him, “I'll never be able to convince the court to accept us, I'm only the Heir Prince Consort. But Allura could.”

“And if you can’t convince Allura?”

“We’ll run away.”

 

_I know you’re wondering why_

_Because we’re able to be_

_Just you and me_

_Between these walls_

 

“Lance, you and I both know that that’s just wishful thinking,” snorted Keith, turning away from the ridiculous Altean.

“And what if it’s not?” teased Lance, crawling on top of his lover and laying spread eagle on his back, “What if we could be _something_ without fearing the judgment of the court?”

Keith turned his head, staring at the beautiful boy on top of him out of the corner of his eye, “Well, wouldn’t that be something?”

At that, Lance grabbed the ravenette’s sides and proceeded to wiggle his fingers, eliciting giggles and snorts from the boy underneath him. A loving grin made its way onto his face, ceasing his torture leaning down to place a couple of wet kisses on his boyfriend’s neck.

“Love you, Keef.”

“Love you too, Lonce.”

 

_But when we go outside_

_You’re gonna wake up and see that it was hopeless after all_

 

When Lance strolled into his sister’s chambers, Keith couldn’t help but follow and eavesdrop. His oblivious boyfriend left the door slightly ajar, though whether this was intentional or not Keith didn’t know.

“Allura, hypothetically speaking, if I were to have a Galra lover-“

“I’m going to stop you there. No.”

“But-“

“Lance, they are the reason we no longer have a family. How could you even consider bringing one into our family? To stain our royal blood?”

“What if it was someone like Keith?”

There was a pause between the siblings. Though Keith couldn’t see their expressions, he could imagine the princess’s face. Her brows would probably furrow, a slight frown on her face. If she disapproved of the idea (which she probably did), she may even purse her lips.

“Keith is a special case, I suppose. He may be a paladin, but he is still Galra. The court would never accept a relationship between you two, no matter how much I fight for your case.”

“So you would fight for us? Hypothetically, that is.”

“If he makes you happy, what choice do I truly have? I may not like him much, but I would be willing to give him the benefit of the doubt. All hypothetical, of course.”

“Of course.”

Keith choked on a laugh, tears of happiness welled up in his eyes at the prospect of Allura accepting him into their family. Smiling dopily, he turned tail and headed down the hall, not bothering to tune into the rest of the conversation.

 

_No one can rewrite the stars_

_How can you say you’ll be mine?_

_Everything keeps us apart_

_And I’m not the one you were meant to find_

 

Allura sighed out, sending her younger sibling a pitiful look, “But you must know that, as ruler of Altea, I can’t allow a union between you and a former Galra soldier.”

“Allura, please.”

“Lance, I can’t. The court would have me assassinated,” Allura pleaded, eyes shining with unshed tears and sadness; how could she let her brother’s happiness seep through her fingers so easily? “I’m sorry, I’m so sorry. I wish I had the power to do something for you.”

“Don’t worry about it. I know it’s not your fault.”

 

_It’s not up to you, it’s not up to me_

_When everyone tells us what we can be_

_How can we rewrite the stars?_

 

“She said what?” whimpered Keith, eyes wide and lower lip quivering.

“She said- she said she can’t condone a relationship between us.”

“I fucking knew it. Why did I even bother getting my hopes up?”

Watching his lover cry, Lance felt a couple of tears form in his own tear ducts. Letting out a small sob, he pulled Keith into his arms and let the boy cry into his chest. The two stood in Keith’s bedroom, crying into one another and clutching each other as though their life may depend on it. Behind closed doors was where they should have stayed. They were naïve and stupid for thinking they may have a chance, and now that Allura knows, Keith couldn’t help but feel more uneasy at the thought of facing her again.

“Let’s do it,” He muttered into the Galra's hair, not daring to meet his eyes of his boyfriend’s expression.

“Do what?”

“Run away.”

A pause. That’s all Lance needed to know his answer. With a fleeting kiss, Keith walked out of Lance’s chambers, more tears welling up in his eyes. He covered his mouth in an attempt to muffle his sobs, ignoring the sobs of the crying boy he left behind.

 

_You know I want you_

_It’s not a secret I try to hide_

_But I can’t have you_

_We’re bound to break and_

_My hands are tied_


	2. Let Me Have You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this is not a songfic. it is a continuation of the previous part.
> 
> the fantastic racism is still there, but the characters that actually matter (aka Allura) stop caring about that trivial shit. just like most people in the real world should.
> 
> again, there will be swearing, so if you don't like that shit, feel free to leave.

Fighting was hell. Especially with the Blade of Marmora. Especially _without Lance_. 

During the months after their unofficial breakup, Keith had taken every opportunity possible to join the Blade’s missions, until eventually leaving the team altogether. With Lance as the new Red Paladin and Allura taking her brother’s place, Keith couldn’t help but feel as though the team never truly needed him. 

But when stepping onto the ship after a particularly trying mission, the Galra felt his vision start to blur, the figures of the other Blade members fading in and out of his vision, until he altogether collapsed.

 

* * *

 

The cold of a cryo-pod was one that Keith was far too familiar with, so imagine his surprise when he felt it as he regained his consciousness, the feeling of warmth returning to his fingertips as the cold of the pod diminished, of his cold breath tickling his nose. A gasp escaped his lips as he fell through the now open doors of the pod, failing to regain his balance. He closed his eyes once more, waiting for the cold floor, though instead, he felt a pair of familiar arms wrap around him.

Looking up, he couldn’t help the sheepish grin as his eyes met Lance’s blue ones, “Hi?”

“‘Hi’? ‘Hi’! ‘Hi’, he says! Ha! No, you have some fucking explaining to do after you just left us here. I’m the fucking right hand now, you ass. Do you think I have it in me to take on that kind of responsibility? And on top of that, you just had to go and almost get yourself killed, didn't you? Fucking idiot you are?”

Okay, so maybe Lance was a little mad. 

But, in Keith’s defense, he thought he was protecting them from Altea’s wrath over having a Galran Heir Prince Consort.

“Okay, I know you’re mad—”

“Mad? Trust me, Keithy boy, we are well passed mad,” growled out the silver-haired man, blue eyes glaring daggers at his ex-boyfriend. Could Keith even be considered an ex?

“Just, hear me out, will you?”

And so they talked. For what felt like vargas, the two sat in the infirmary, and Coran, bless his soul, kept guard outside and shooing away anyone who tried to check up on the former Red Paladin. There may or may not have been bouts of stubbornness, a couple of tears shed (read: a lot), and maybe even a few kisses (read: a lot), but the two were far less tense after a long, two varga therapy session. A soft smile formed on Keith’s face as Lance slumped against his chest, huffing out in slight annoyance.

“You didn’t have to leave, you know,” he murmured, peering up at Keith through he eyelashes, “The court, our allies, they all freaked out when word got out that the Red Paladin bounced. They freaked out, even more so, when they found out why the only Galra on the team ran away.”

Said Galra felt his eyes widen slightly, lips pressing into a thin line, “People know about us?”

“Is that such a horrible concept to you? You look like a kicked puppy.”

Despite his teasing tone, the underlying hurt was evident.

“Of course not. I guess I’m just scared of what they’re going to think of me, of us. And our relationship too, I guess.”

“If it worries you that much, the court has agreed that I can keep you if it means that Voltron gets its Red Paladin back. And Allura really hates being on the front line.” 

Keith mulled those words over, the smallest hint of a smile finding its way on his face. He could be with Lance, take him on all the fancy and cute dates he deserved.

“Would you take me back?” Keith whispered, eyes catching Lance’s as the latter snapped his head up, blue eyes wide.

“After the stunt you pulled, I should be telling you to fuck off,” grumbled the Altean, not missing the hurt look in Keith’s eyes, “But, I suppose we could try again. Just don’t run off to the Blade anytime soon.”

A bright smile split across the Galra’s face, startling Lance as he was suddenly surrounded by a warmth that he had missed so much. Burying his face in Keith’s shoulder, the silver-haired boy couldn’t help the few tears that slipped past his eyes.

“But you have a lot of groveling to do, young man. And you have to apologize to Allura.”

A laugh broke past Keith’s lips, pushing Lance away slightly to smile up at him, “Of course, I can’t imagine how pissed she must be with me.”

“Oh, trust me, babe. You have no idea,” snorted Lance, smirking slightly. His sister is totally gonna rip Keith a new one.

Leaning down, Lance caught Keith’s lips with his own, smiling into the kiss as the ravenette pressed himself closer to Lance. His arms found Keith’s waist and Keith’s found his shoulders, the two pulling one another as close as possible, as though they were trying to fuse into one person. When they pulled away, Lance picked up the smaller alien and threw him over his shoulder, much to Keith’s protest.

“Lance, put me down,” demanded Keith, blushing as they walked out the door and into the crowded hallway, meeting the amused eyes of his old teammates.

Lance only giggled in reply, waving at his sister who was rubbing the bridge of her nose in exasperation, “No can do, McFluffers.” 

“Lance, I want you to think about what you’re doing,” growled Keith, blush increasing tenfold as a hard slap landed on his behind, a yelp slipping past his lips.

“I have. And I think that your ass is mine for the next few hours,” hummed Lance, carrying his boyfriend down the hall and into the room.

 

(Let’s just say the entirety of the castle was thankful for soundproof rooms that night.)

 

* * *

 

The next morning the two walked to breakfast hand in hand, dopey smiles plastered across their faces, which admittedly looked weird on Keith’s sharp features. Though when their eyes landed on Kolivan and the Blade members sat at breakfast with the other Paladins, said smiles were wiped off their faces and Lance knew his face had paled considerably.

“I take it you won’t be coming back with us,” mused Kolivan, yellow eyes filled with amusement.

“I’m afraid not, sir. My place is here, with the Paladins of Voltron. I realize that now,” mumbled Keith, eyes apologetic.

The Blade members chuckled, waving off their now former member, “Do not fret, we understand the importance of a Mate Bond.”

At that, Lance couldn’t help the blush that bloomed across his features, hand coming up to rub at the still sore bite mark that Keith had left him with last night. Keith, on the other hand, stood straighter, showing off his own mark proudly.

“The Blade of Marmora wishes you both the best,” offered Kolivan, sending Keith the smallest of smiles before making his way to the door, the rest of the Blade not far behind.

“You had to leave a mark where everyone could see it, didn’t you?” huffed Lance, crossing his arms and narrowing his eyes at Keith, who simply laughed at him.

“You love it, don’t start complaining—”

“Keith fucking Kogane!” came from the door, an angry Allura interrupting their conversation.

“You might want to run, babe,” suggested Lance, stifling his giggles as Keith ran in the opposite direction of the princess, the latter screeching profanities, and promises of murder for “hurting her baby brother”.

In that moment, the bite mark throbbing in his neck and his heart filled with happiness, Lance knew that things would get better. 


End file.
